Playstation Move Heroes
- EU= - JP= }} |caption = |developer = Nihilistic Games |publisher = Sony Computer Entertainment |distributor = |designer = |engine = |picture format = |released = NA: March 22, 2011 JP: March 24, 2011 EU: March 25, 2011 AUS: April 14, 2011 |genre = Platformer |modes = Single-player Co-operative Multiplayer |ratings = ESRB: PEGI: |platform = PlayStation 3 |media = |requirements = |input = }} PlayStation Move Heroes (known in Japan as: Gachinko Heroes ガチンコヒーローズ Gachinko Hīrōzu which literally means: Hardcore Heroes) is a action-game that was released on March 22, 2011 IGN, on Sony's most recent gadget, the PlayStation Move. The game features Ratchet and Clank from the Ratchet & Clank, Jak and Daxter from the Jak and Daxter, and Sly Cooper and Bentley from Sly Cooper. The game's previous title was "Heroes on the Move". Although the game features these characters, none of the creators of those characters directly worked on the game. Instead, the game was developed by Nihilistic Software. The game has been poorly received. Plot Gameplay Players are able to control all 6 characters.The Move controllers are used to physically swing the character's weapons, guide ninja stars, and roll bowling balls. There is an available co-op mode, but reviews said that it was a poor addition, as the second player does nothing besides dropping power-ups or being a crosshair. There is an online leaderboard. Each player collects crystals, which are similar to Coins, Eco, and Bolts, which will allow the current character to activate their special ability; Bentley will be able to use his laptop to turn robots against each other, while Jak will go into Dark Jak mode. Sly, Jak, and Ratchet are "Big Characters", while Bentley, Daxter, and Clank are "Small Characters". Each mission will allow the player to either choose a small character or a big character, depending on the mission. Each character's moves have been said to be unique to all the other characters. It features a total of 50 levels, which can be categorized into five "archetypes", five weapon classes and four environments namely Paris from Sly Cooper, Metropolis City on Kerwan from Ratchet & Clank, Haven City from Jak and Daxter and Gleebertopia which is an original environment created for the game. Players can choose which character they want to play as on each level, each character will have a different gameplay style and may have advantages on certain levels. Co-operative play allows the second player to play as the first player's sidekick character for example if the first player selects Jak as his character, the second player will automatically be assigned Daxter. Controls See the main article: Controls Playable Characters *Bentley (Sly Cooper) *Clank (Ratchet & Clank) *Daxter (Jak and Daxter) *Jak (Jak and Daxter) *Ratchet (Ratchet & Clank) *Sly Cooper (Sly Cooper) Non-Playable Characters *Gleeber *Lunk *Whibbles **Whibblets (Babies) *Murray *Drophyd (Enforcer) Localations, Levels and Challenges Metropolis *Captain Qwark Plaza **The Simple Art of Jailbreak **Launchpad Blastin' **Slaughter City **Whibble Trouble *Transit Depot **Only You Can Protect Whibbles **Whips 'n Whibbles **Smackity Smack *Rooftop Promenade **Meet the Whibblets **Night Flights **Bounce House *Spaceship Garage **Wanna Be a Rocketman? **Survive a Deathbot Uprising **Could You Be So Bowled **Take Cover Haven City *The Industrial Sector **Whip It Good **Industrial Revolitions **Pipe Dream *Marketplace **Two for One **Pinbowl Wizard **Cage Crumbler *Shanty Town **Slum Surfin' **Fistful of Crystals **Rumble in the Ramshackles *Entertainment District **Breakin' **Search and Destroy Paris *Downtown **City of Fights **Show No Merci *Old Quarter **Whipped Crème **Parisville Slugger *The Estate **Chaos Chateau **Marksman Manor **A Mine of Their Own *Neighborhood **Neighborhood Watch **Play Hard, Eat Fresh **Triple Thread **Your Neighborhood Spaceman *Canals **Island Hopping **Pinbot Apocalypse Gleebertopia *Lash Gasp *Fly Me To Your Doom *Can't You Find Them, Can You? *The Final Shootout *Gutterballs of Death *Trapped! Dimond Challengs *Metropolis Diamond Challenges **Whips 'n Whibbles: Wha-POW! **Frightnin' Flights **Take Cover: Uncovered **Slaughter City Slapdown **Serious Smackage *Haven City Diamond Challenges **Breakin' 2: Whibble Boogaloo *Paris Diamond Challenges **''TBW'' *Gleebertopia Diamond Challenges **''TBW'' Collectables *Gold Bolts (Metropolis) *Precursor Orbs (Haven City) *Gold Coins (Paris) Costumes Collecting Gold Bolts, Precursor Orbs and Coins unlocks costumes: *Ratchet **Normal (Pilot Suit) **Convict Ratchet **Mustachio Furioso Ratchet **Trilium Armour Ratchet (DLC) *Clank **Normal (Metal Skin) **Cowboy Clank **Tropical Clank **Secret Agent Clank (DLC) *Sly Cooper **Normal **Ninja Sly **Vincinetti Goon Sly **Pirate Sly (DLC) *Bentley **Normal **Old School Bentley **Hunting Pilot Bentley **Future Bentley (DLC) *Jak **Normal **Racer Jak **Barbarian Jak **Freedom League Jak (DLC) *Daxter **Normal **Military Daxter **Native Alien Daxter **Pants Daxter (DLC) Ultimate Abilities *Sly Cooper: Thief Time *Bentley: Auto-Hack *Jak: Dark Jak *Daxter: Dark Daxter *Ratchet: Groovitron *Clank: Zoni Gears *''Sly, Jak and Ratchet:'' **Whip ***Plasma Whip (Ratchet) ***Eco Whip (Jak) ***Energy Whip Sly **Bowling Ball: A high-tech bowling ball can be controlled after launching. There aren't any Survival Challenges or Whibblet Rescue Challenges for a Bowling Ball. **'Melee '(Original Weapon): Not high-tech or too old, every hero uses its classic weapon at these challenges. No jailbreak challenges. ***Cane (Sly) ***OmniWrench (Ratchet) ***Hammer (Jak) *''Bentley, Daxter and Clank:'' **Disc: A high-tech disc can fly through the air with your controls after launching. No Whibblet Rescue or Survival Challenges can be done with these. The disc look change with characters: ***Robo Disc (Clank) ***Buzzsaw Disc (Bentley) ***Throwing Star (Daxter) **Blasters: There are 3 blasters. Bouncer (launch grenades) Red MorphGun (close range shotgun) and Combuster (long range gun). Small guys only. Only for Rocket Fuel and Whibblet Rescue. ***Red Morphgun Blast ***Combuster ***Bouncer Enemies *Agorian **Warrior **Bomber *Boar *Buccaneer *RGuard *Toucan *Pinbots *Lunk Heads Trophies See the main article: Playstation Nerwork Trophies Category:Games Videos Playstation Move Heroes - Trailer 2 - GamesCon Trailer PlayStation Move Heroes Story Trailer CGR Trailers - PLAYSTATION MOVE HEROES Launch Trailer Playstation Move Heroes - Trailer 1 - Announcement Trailer Playstation Move Herois PT Comercial Trailer|'Portuguese Comercial Trailer' PSMH 07. Credits|'Credits' Gameplay The NAYSHOW - Vidéo-Test de PlayStation Move Heroes (PS3) Playstation Move Heroes Gameplay|'Whip Tutorial' Playstation Move Heroes - Ratchet DLC Gameplay Move heroes demo - jak gameplay IWatch PlayStation Move Heroes Analysis|'Analysis' Gamespot Videos: *Bowling Pins Attempt Revenge Gameplay *Protecting Pods Gameplay *Disc Hurling Competition *Sly Takes the Direct Approach Gameplay (Sly and Bentley Co-Op) *Rampant Bowling Spree Gameplay *Tutorial Level Gameplay (Melee Tutorial & Ratchet and Clank Co-Op) *Taking Down Wave Three Gameplay (Jak and Daxter Co-Op) *Example of the Demo (Beta) version *Dark Jak Bowling Beta PlayStation Move Heroes pt2 PlayStation Move Heroes pt3 PlayStation Move Heroes pt4 PlayStation Move Heroes pt5 Trivia *All playable characters in Playstation Move Heroes ''(except Bentley), are also playable characters in ''Playstation All-Stras Battle Royale, another Playstation crossover. **Also a lot of thing appears in both crossovers: ***Dark Jak's Dark Bomb, Mechanic Jak, Morph Gun (Scatter Gun) and Precursor Orbs ***Aphelion, Crates, Gold Bolt, Metropolis, Pilot Suit, Qwark's Statue, Time Bomb, Whip and Zoni ***Murray, Explosive Hat Techinique (Cap Mine), Paris and Sly's Cane References See this article on: *''Ratchet & Clank Wiki'' *''Jak and Daxter Wiki'' *''Sly Cooper Wiki'' Category:Games